


Freezing

by marvelwlw



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Maya have feelings for each other but you both don’t have a clue how romance and stuff works. You and Maya were sent on a mission together when vehicle breaks down. Night is approaching soon and you have to huddle together to keep warm.





	Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from Borderlands.

You were a vault hunter, you went to Sanctuary to join your friends Lilith, Brick, and Mordecai again. That was how you met Maya, along with Axton, Zer0, and Salvador. You also met the newer vault hunters that joined them. But Maya was the one who caught your eye, she had this power over you that you never felt towards anyone before.

The more you spent time around her the more you started to fall for her. But you didn’t have a clue how romance and that stuff worked so you didn’t say anything. 

Maya was feeling that same way. She had started falling for you but she didn’t know anything about romance. She never felt like this towards anyone so it was all new to her.

You walked into Moxxi’s bar and sat down on one of the bar stools and sighed. You needed a break so you decided to go visit Moxxi. 

She smiled at you. “Can I get you anything, sugar?”

“I’m good but thanks, Moxxi.” You smiled back at her before looked away from her, you started getting lost in your thoughts.

She just nodded and started to clean the bar. She looked back over at you, she could tell something was on your mind. “Everything alright?” 

“Huh?” You head shot up. “Oh, yea everything is alright.” You smiled. “Why do you ask?” You raised an eyebrow at her.

“You seem like you have something on your mind, that’s all sugar.” 

“Oh.” You thought about talking to Moxxi about the feelings you have for Maya but you felt embarrassed because this is the first time you’ve ever had feelings for someone and that you didn’t know anything about romance. “I just needed a break, it was started to get too much with everyone together.” You lied.

Moxxi just hummed, she didn’t buy it. Not for a second but she figured you didn’t want to talk about whatever was bothering you so she let it slide for now.

“(Y/N)! There you are!” You jumped slightly and turned to face Lilith as she quickly walked into the bar. “You have a mission. Maya will be joining you.”

“Wait what?!” Your face started heating up just at the thought of being alone on a mission with Maya. Well shit.

**xxxxx**

It was quiet between the two of you as Maya drove one of the vehicles that you had gotten from one of Scooter’s catch-a-ride. You looked out and just looked at all the snow that was everywhere. 

You were in the middle of nowhere when the vehicle decided to break down. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Maya groans, she looks over at you. “What do we do now?”

“There’s nothing we can do but stay here.” You sighed. “Night is approaching soon and if we stay in the vehicle it will protect us somewhat from the cold.” You said as it slowly started to get cold in the vehicle.

Maya knew you were right so she just sighed and nods as she tried to get comfortable. About twenty minutes later it was starting to get even colder in the vehicle, you were huddled up in your seat trying to keep warm. 

“(Y/N), why don’t we just huddle together to keep warm?” She gave you a small smile as she tried to hide the blush that was starting to form on her cheeks from the idea of the two of you huddled together.

You blushed before slowly nodding. You moved over to her and wrapped your arms around her and snuggled into her. Maya wrapped her arms around you, she held you close.

For a few minutes neither of you said anything but Maya couldn’t stop thinking about how on the whole mission you haven’t talked to her other than when the vehicle broke down.

“Did I do something that caused you to not talk to me?” She suddenly asked.

You looked up at her with a confused look on your face. Why would she think she did something? You frowned. “You didn’t do anything, Maya. I just have a lot on my mind and I got lost in my thoughts, that’s all.”

“So I didn’t do anything?” You shook your head. “Okay, good. I thought I messed up…” Maya looked down.

“Messed up? What do you mean?” You snuggled closer to her.

She didn’t look at you and you could’ve sworn you saw her blushing. “I thought I did something that caused you to be upset with me and I thought I lost my chance because I…” She trailed off.

“Because what?” You cupped her cheek and turned her head so she was looking at you. You looked into her eyes. 

Maya couldn’t believe she was about to do this, she had no idea what she was doing but just the thought of you being upset at her for whatever reason broke her heart. “Because I have feelings for you, (Y/N). And that terrifies me because I know nothing about relationships or anything…”

She had feelings for you too! You couldn’t believe it. “I have feelings for you too. I don’t know anything about relationships or anything either…” You looked down as you bit your lip. “But I would like to figure everything out with you. If you want to that is…”

“I would love that.” Maya smirked, she hooked her finger under your chin and   
lifts it up. She let her feelings take over and leaned forward, capturing your lips in a kiss.

Your eyes widened when you felt her lips on yours, your eyes slowly closed as you got lost in the feeling of Maya’s lips. This was all new to the both of you but you had each other and it just felt right.


End file.
